1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for analyzing competition results, and more particularly, a method and system for analyzing competition results, which is capable of analyzing a pure ability of each of competition participants based on results obtained for a competition process, and analyzing advantages and disadvantages of options used for the competition process.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, there are various kinds of services using computers and communication services with the development of computer industry and communication service. Game services provided through computers are widely used owing to their various types and operating methods. For example, a user of the game services may compete with other users by network or Internet.
In order to attract the user's attention and stimulate the spirit of emulation, the users are provided with a ranking calculated based on game results. That is, the users may be interested in getting the higher ranking, and further, the high-rank users may experience a feeling of accomplishment.
In addition to the game services, search services provide search results in type of ranking, so that the users can obtain desired search results with added ease. As explained above, the competition results or search results are provided in a type of ranking obtained based on the results from processes of competition using the computer and Internet.
However, it is not easy to estimate the pure ability of each of the competition participants from the ranking made based on the competition results. This is because the ranking is affected by other factors in addition to the pure ability of each competition participant. The following shows the detailed reasons.
First, it is the game-performing method. The general competition such as the game is performed by the users who are similar with their ability. In more detail, if one competent game player competes with another game player who is more competent, the competent game player can not obtain good results. In the meantime, if one incompetent game player competes with another game player who is less competent, the incompetent game player may get good results. In this case, even though the former game player is superior in pure ability to the latter game player, the latter game player gets the higher percentage of victories in comparison to that of the former game player.
Second, there are various kinds of options used for the game. In detail, even though the game players are similar in pure ability, the game player using the better option can get the good results. For example, when the two game players of the same pure ability compete with each other, let us suppose that one game player uses the superior option, and the other game player uses the inferior option. In this case, the one game player using the superior option can get the better results than the other game player using the inferior option. Accordingly, the percentage of victories in one game player using the superior option becomes higher than the percentage of victories in the other game player using the inferior option.